Principe naveen
thumb|left|383px *'filme':a princessa e o sapo *'games':the princess and the frog *'casa':castelo no seu reino *'amigos':tiana,ray etc *'inimigos':dr faciliter *'aparencia':principe moreno Príncipe Naveen é um dos primeiros vinte e poucos anos gregário, bem-falante, eo príncipe amantes da diversão que vem para o Bairro Francês para a cena do jazz e com quem cair Tiana e Charlotte no amor, ele é acompanhado pelo seu criado Lawrence. Por ser novo na cidade, ele é persuadido pelo obscuro Dr. Facilier em fazer exame de uma excursão de seu escritório, o que resulta em uma maldição transformando-o em um sapo. Ele é dublado por Bruno Campos.Príncipe Naveen é um divertido amorosa e preguiçoso ainda educada namorador. Ele adora dançar, tocar música e mulheres. Ele se descreve como charmoso e bonito.No filme, Naveen é um príncipe do reino da Maldonia que está visitando Nova Orleans para o Mardi Gras. É revelado que devido à sua forma preguiçosa, a família tem Naveen cortá-lo fora de sua fortuna. Assim, ele pretende se casar com um rico sulista para ganhar dinheiro, e ele lança seu olhar sobre Charlotte La Bouff. Naveen, que é acompanhado por seu criado, Lawrence, encontra um feiticeiro vodu nomeado Doutor Facilier, que promete tanto os homens como seus sonhos. Naveen realmente não quero ser amarrado no casamento - ele quer dinheiro e liberdade. Faciler olha para futuro Naveen e promessas Naveen verde. Para Naveen, o verde se refere a dinheiro. Depois de fazer um acordo com Facilier, Naveen foi transformado em um sapo para 'pular de um lugar para outro ", ganhando-lhe o seu' verde 'e da sua liberdade, responsabilidade e Lawrence tomou seu lugar.Naveen depois deparei com Tiana, que ele pensava que era uma princesa, e lhe pede ajuda. Naveen tenta seguir a história do Príncipe Sapo. Naveen acredita que um beijo de uma princesa vai quebrar o feitiço, e então ele pede Tiana para beijá-lo. Enquanto Naveen está correto na forma como a maldição é quebrada, Tiana não é uma princesa e assim o feitiço sai pela culatra. Devido a confusão, Tiana é transformado em sapo. Tiana e Naveen são perseguidos por cães Charlote, Stella, a par e termina na albufeira. Naveen descobre que não Tiana é uma princesa e faz um trato com ela. Depois ele se casa com Charlotte, o casal vai comprar a fábrica de Tiana, que quer converter a um restaurante. Em troca, Tiana ajudará Naveen em sair da albufeira.Enquanto no igarapé, eles encontram um jacaré chamado Louis. Louis leva Naveen e Tiana a uma espécie de vodu fada madrinha Mama Odie, que podem ajudá-los a se tornar humana novamente. Tiana e Naveen também satisfazer o vagalume Ray, que lhes conta a história de seu amor Evangeline. Naveen logo é capturado por caçadores Frog mas é salvo por Ray. Em seguida, Naveen salva Tiana dos caçadores. Naveen juntamente com Tiana, Louis, e Ray sossegar. Quando em repouso, Ray apresenta os amigos a Evangeline que acaba por ser uma estrela. Ray canta uma canção sobre o amor. Durante a canção, Naveen começa a se apaixonar por Tiana. Naveen é então capturado por demônios sombra enviado pelo Doutor Facilier. Felizmente, os demônios são destruídos por Mama Odie.Mama Odie convence Naveen que tudo que ele precisa na vida é Tiana. Mama Odie, em seguida, diz a amigos que Naveen deve realmente beijo de uma princesa para quebrar o feitiço e a princesa só está disponível é a princesa do carnaval, Charlotte La Bouff. Vendo que seu pai é o rei do carnaval, Charlotte é a princesa do carnaval, e, portanto, pode quebrar o feitiço, desde que o festival está sendo executado. Durante a viagem para casa, Naveen tentativas de propor a Tiana, acreditando que ele poderia funcionar postos de trabalho em seu restaurante. Ele descobre que, se Tiana não pode comprar a fábrica no dia seguinte, o seu sonho de possuir um restaurnant será impossível. Naveen decide contra a propor, de modo que Tiana será capaz de ter o restaurante.Naveen então é captada por Lawrence, como é o sangue é necessário para um encanto de transformar em Lawrence Naveen, como parte do enredo do Facilier. Juntos, Ray e Louis são capazes de resgatar Naveen e Naveen dá o amuleto que Facilier está usando a Ray. Naveen tenta beijar Charlotte, mas antes que ele possa, Tiana chega e confessa seus sentimentos por Naveen. Ela veio para a descoberta, enquanto enfrenta Facilier. Charlotte tenta ajudar pelo beijo, para que eles possam ficar juntos, mas é tarde demais. Tiana e Naveen decidir permanecer como sapos, e que testemunha a morte de Ray. Naveen, juntamente com Tiana e Louis, atende funeral de Ray e comemora nova vida de Ray como uma estrela. Naveen casa Tiana em uma pequena cerimônia oficiada por Mama Odie. Quando o casal se beija e se tornarem humanos. Mama Odie revela que este é porque se tornou uma princesa Tiana, quando se casou Naveen, que é um príncipe.Juntos, Tiana e Naveen comprar o restaurante e celebrar a sua abertura a uma gala. Naveen começa a trabalhar na resturaunt como chefe de sala e de espectáculos, mostrando aos seus pais ricos que ele é mais que um preguiçoso, bom para sanguessuga nada. Eles também se tornam clientes frequentes no resturaunt. parque da disney The Prince has currently made his appearance in The Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World Resort. He appeared along with Tiana, Louis, and Dr. Facilier. principe naveen no filme thumb|352px|rightnesse video na canção lá em nova oleans voce pode ver como o principe naveen ficou no filme. galeria 276 pf pub tiana naveen v4 0 cmyk rgb.jpg principe naveen.jpg Tiana_and_Naveen-_1280x800.jpg Tiana_and_Naveen_as_Frogs_-_1280x80.jpg Categoria:Personagens classicos